


Something Special

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: Laurent's and Damen's wedding day brings nerves and one last surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I should have been working on any one of my big bang/reverse bang stories, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Blame my current The Office rewatch and the wedding expo episode of Happy Endings I watched today. 
> 
> This is some unnamed modern AU. I have no other details on it as of right now (but I may write more for it in the future because I really liked this scene.)

Laurent was pacing and he hated it. He wasn’t nervous—he wasn’t. No matter what Auguste said. He wasn’t. It was simply that his vest was too tight and he was second-guessing his decision to wear a bow tie and why had he invited so many people?

“Breathe, little brother.” Auguste rested his hands on Laurent’s shoulders.

“I’m not nervous.” Laurent said, not turning to face his brother.

“Of course you’re not,” Auguste agreed easily.

“I know Damen loves me. I know that he’s going to be there when I walk out. I know that he wants this, wants me,” Laurent said.

“Of course he does.”

“I just…I’m tired.” Laurent walked away from Auguste and ungracefully flopped into a chair. He pressed his hands to his face.

“There’s just so many people who needed to have a say. This isn’t even the wedding that Damen wanted. He’s just doing this for me and I’m not even sure I want it anymore,” Laurent said.

Auguste knelt in front of Laurent and took his hands. “They are overwhelming. I get that. Remember my wedding?”

Laurent laughed. “Your small affair for less than 60 people turned into an entire Event with 600 invited and three separate receptions.”

“You know how…demanding our family is.”

“They’re not family,” Laurent said sullenly. “They’re father’s old business partners who now work with our Uncle and seem to think they have some say over us and what we do.”

“At the end of it, you’ll have Damen and I know you two have a wonderfully planned honeymoon to look forward to,” Auguste said.

“Do you think I over planned it?” Laurent asked, his eyes going wide. “I know that traditionally honeymoons are all about having lots and lots of sex but I just wanted to take advantage of the trip. I’ve never been to Greece before and I thought it might be nice to include different tourist sites and things like that. But Damen’s been there a couple of times. Do you think he’s upset? Do you think he expected us to not leave the bed for the entire time we’re there? What if we get there and he’s upset?”

Auguste held up a hand. “First of all, I really don’t like to think or talk about my little brother’s sex life.”

Laurent felt his face flush as this.

“Second of all, Damen is not going to care what you do so long as he’s with you and you’re happy. If you told him all you wanted to do on your honeymoon was analyze all the rocks you could find and categorize them, he would gladly accompany you and carry your equipment and rocks himself.”

“He should. He’s large enough for that,” Laurent said smiling down at his hands. “And strong enough.”

“You are working yourself up over this because you’ve got all their voices going on in your head,” Auguste said. “The only ones you need to listen to is your own and Damen’s. And mine of course.”

Laurent laughed like he knew Auguste was hoping he would. “It’s supposed to start soon.”

“We still have time for one more adventure if you’d like.”

Laurent smiled. “So long as I don’t end up leaving Damen at the altar, I’m in.”

Auguste laughed, throwing his head back. “I don’t think you’re in any danger of that happening.”

* * *

 

Auguste and Laurent drove to the scenic viewpoint a few miles away and Laurent felt a little calmer just getting away from the church. What he really wanted was to go to Damen because he always knew what to say and do to calm him, but this would have to suffice.

Auguste got out of the car and waited for Laurent. “We’re going up there.”

“It’s like a mile long walk,” Laurent argued. “And we’re still in our tuxes.”

“There’s the path and we’ll be fine. We still have two hours before the service starts. Besides. They can wait. This— _You_ are more important.” Auguste put his hands in his pockets and started walking along the path.

Laurent could only follow. It was peaceful on the walk up, quiet in a way his life hadn’t been since the engagement announcement. Laurent had been overwhelmed for months—over a year—since his Uncle and associates decided that Laurent and Damen’s rather simple ceremony wouldn’t do for a young man of Laurent’s breeding and standing.

So they took over. Laurent stood his ground on some things but he was just too busy and tired to fight for everything. He was still working at the law firm, in the middle of a big corporate misconduct case that took up so much of his free time as well. It was just easier to let it happen.

Damen didn’t seem too upset. He had said that so long as Laurent was there, and he was able to have a boutonniere with his mother’s favorite flowers he would be happy.

Laurent on the other hand hadn’t wanted a massive wedding, but he had wanted a wedding. He’d been told by his Uncle and family—all except Auguste—for years that he wasn’t going to find anyone to stay with him unless he changed his personality. He was too hostile, too aggressive, too stand-offish, too opinionated, too focused on his work. The list went on.

Damen not only accepted all those flaws, he loved them. He loved Laurent. He wanted to be able to profess his love for Laurent in front of witnesses and everything—as much as Laurent wanted the vows to remain private. They had come to a compromise—they’d each written their vows in the form of a letter that they’d open the first night of their honeymoon full of all the things they wanted to say. Of course, Damen had demanded that he got to at least say a little something at the ceremony and Laurent was hopeless to deny Damen anything.

Laurent pulled out his phone. He could text Damen, right? That was allowed.

Auguste snatched his phone away and grinned at him. “We’re almost there. You can talk to him then.”

Laurent merely huffed.

They were coming to the final curve in the path that would lead to the small clearing at the side of the bluff. Laurent came here a lot, first with Auguste and more recently Damen. It was relaxing and beautiful and just what Laurent needed to clear his head and calm himself.

Auguste paused and waited for Laurent to catch up before holding out his arm. Laurent instinctively reached out and grabbed onto Auguste’s arm. They rounded the corner and Laurent’s breath left him.

“Damen?”

Damen just grinned at him from across the way, a small floral arch above him. Nikandros was at his side trying to look bored and irritated but failing miserably every time he glanced at Damen.

“What?” Laurent whispered.

Auguste reached out to cover Laurent’s hand on his arm. “It’s a small, private ceremony.”

“How? When?” Laurent asked.

“Now,” Auguste said. “Damen figured it’d be good to have a plan B and wanted to make sure this was special for you.”

“You knew?” Laurent asked.

“Of course.” Auguste rolled his eyes. “Who do you think texted him a half hour ago telling him it was going to be necessary.”

“I still don’t understand,” Laurent said.

“You will,” Auguste said. He passed Laurent’s phone to Nikandros and then continued walking Laurent next to Damen. He carefully transferred Laurent’s hand to Damen’s and smiled down at his little brother.

“I’m so happy for you.” He kissed Laurent’s forehead like he used to when Laurent was little before standing in front of them. Laurent’s throat felt tight.

Damen smiled at him and pulled Laurent’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. “Hello, Laurent.”

“Damen,” Laurent said. “I-I don’t.”

“Shh,” Damen said, pulling Laurent closer and cupping his face. “This is for you and I. There’s no pretense, no obligations. It’s just us.”

“And my brother and Nik,” Laurent responded.

“And your brother and Nik.”

“What about your wife?” Laurent asked Auguste suddenly. “She’s going to be upset that she missed it!”

Auguste smiled gently. “She’s known about it from the beginning. Between her and Jord they’re going to keep everyone calm and entertained until we return. She did, however, demand lots of pictures.”

Laurent became aware that Nik was using Laurent’s phone for pictures. There was a dumbfounded expression on his face—he could feel it—but Damen just leaned forward and kissed his cheek and Laurent found that he didn’t care.

“Do you like this?” Damen whispered.

“It’s perfect.”

Laurent turned back to Damen as his brother started a short and sweet marriage ceremony. He’d be surprised that his brother got ordained for this, but there wasn’t anything that Auguste wouldn’t do for Laurent. It might have even been his suggestion or demand when he found out about Damen’s idea. Laurent wanted to ask, but then Damen was turning to him, holding his hands gently in his own.

“Laurent, I promise to love you and support you through everything you do. I love _you_ exactly as you are and will love you for exactly who you are until my dying breath,” Damen promised solemnly.

“No take-backs,” Laurent said with a small smile.

“No take-backs,” Damen agreed, smiling at their inside joke.

Damen’s vows were short but meaningful and said everything that Laurent had needed to hear.

“Damen, I,” Laurent swallowed. “I love how you support me and love me in a way that not many others ever have before. I love you for that and for hundreds of other reasons. Don’t get sick of me. Remember that you already promised no take-backs.”

Damen laughed, loud and obnoxious like he did and Laurent felt his knees tremble at the sound and sight of it.

Auguste pronounced them married and Damen leaned forward to kiss Laurent. It was gentle and sweet and still somehow made Laurent’s throat feel tight and his eyes burn. Damen pulled him into his arms and Laurent just let himself be held while clinging to Damen’s back.

Laurent whispered, “When did you do all this?”

Damen chuckled and Laurent knew he was smiling. “The day you came home and told me that they were going to serve fish instead of beef.”

“That was months ago,” Laurent said.

“Yes. And I knew it was just the beginning of the compromises we’d make for this day. I just wanted to something special that was just for you and me,” Damen said.

Laurent shook his head and hugged Damen tighter. “Now I have to add an addendum to the vows I’d written already.”

Damen just laughed. “How long is it already?”

“Barely over 29 pages,” Laurent said. Damen didn’t need to know that his first draft was nearly 90 pages and it was currently sitting at a comfortable 38 pages.

Damen laughed again and kissed him. “I love you.”

Laurent smiled. “I love you too.”

Even as he posed for pictures with Damen, his brother, and even one with Nik, he knew that they would have to go back to the ceremony and actually go through with what his Uncle had planned. But it was a bit easier to deal with, knowing that they were already married and the rest of the day was a technicality for everyone else. They had already had their day; Damen had made sure of that.

And Laurent was going to make sure that it was, in fact, added to his vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And come find me on [tumblr.](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
